Eugedmund
Eugedmund is the familyship between Eugene Fitzherbert and King Edmund from the Tangled fandom. Canon Sometime after Eugene was born, under the name of "Horace", Edmund grew tired of the destruction that the Moonstone opal has done to his kingdom and tried to destroy it in order to free them from it for good, but ended up causing the opal to create an catastrophic event that killed his wife and the mother of their son. Riddled with the guilt of his actions, Edmund sends his infant son away with the rest of the Dark Kingdom's people, while its King stays behind to continue his family's task. Because the orphanage that the Dark Kingdom prince was placed into didn't know what his given name is, they named him "Eugene Fitzherbert". As the years past Edmund sent his ravens to watch over his son, until they eventually they lost track of him; but the Dark king felt comfort when they would bring him Eugene's childhood toys and wanted Flynn Rider posters. On Eugene's end, be believed that his birth family are explorers who placed him in the orphanage for his own protection, until they could one day come back for him to give himself his own sense of comfort. For a long time Edmund had never thought that he would ever see his son again, until the events of "Destinies Collide" when Rapunzel's traveling party finally reached the kingdom. Because Edmund didn't know that his grow up son was part of the group of intruders he attacked them until he looked into Eugene's eyes and knew right away that he is his son. After Edmund told Eugene that he is his father and due to the king's earlier actions towards him, Eugene had trouble believing Edmund's clam and thought that he is a crazy man who says his thoughts outload, but after Edmund shows Eugene his collection of Flynn Rider wanted posters, that don't do his nose justice, and the portrait of Edmund with the Dark Kingdom's late Queen, along with telling Eugene how she died, he began to believe him before helping his father to keep Rapunzel and the rest of his friends away from the Moonstone. Edmund believed that his son's return and being able to gain the Shadow Blade is a sign of the opal's destruction, Eugene was having trouble believing the fact that he has finally found his family and is a prince. After Pascal helps Eugene through his thoughts and begins to gain his friends, Edmund became enraged that his own son would be helping the people who are trying to reach the Moonstone, despite Eugene's clams of Rapunzel being the Sun-Drop, until he asks his father to look into his eyes since Edmund clamed to know people by looking into them. In the end Edmund chose to trust his son, even though they ended up losing the opal to Cassandra when she took it for herself. Edmund later sees Eugene off when he and his friends were called back to Corona, despite Edmund helping them with the Dark King/Queen ghosts and allowing them into the opal's chamber, Eugene still left bitter towards his father and no trouble of Edmund's choice to remain in the kingdom. Sometime between their departure and Corona beginning to get back on its feet, Edmund realized that he wants to be part of his son's life and makes his way to Corona to do so, while pretending to be passing a family heirloom down to him. After Eugene was given the sash, Rapunzel could tell that Eugene is thinking about Edmund and talks to him about it, as Eugene tells her that he is still angry about Edmund abandoning him as a baby and showing any sigh that he has been keeping tabs on him, do to the long years where Edmund hadn't tried to contact him. Rapunzel tries to help Eugene understand that his father is a lonely man, who's only bird is a "crow who could get lost in a boat," and that he should try to give him a chance. The next morning Eugene discovers that the sash has been stolen and gets "convinced" by Rapunzel to join Edmund in his task of retrieved from the thief. Before they take off Eugene is unhappy to learn that his real given name is far more worse than "Eugene" and keeps correcting Edmund about his name whenever he calls him "Horace". As they continue on their journey together, Edmund's attempts to bond with Eugene failed due to Edmund mistaking their food bag for a bag of "Edmund's lucky charms", not doing so well in fishing for their meal and Edmund losing their weapons, but after Eugene hears Edmund say a quite from his favourite childhood book and how Edmund also enjoys The Tales of Flynnigan Rider; they began to bond with each other. In which came in handy when they get attacked by the Stabbington Brothers, but after Eugene learns that Edmund was the one who took the sash and set up the "earn" that has gone wrong since they left Corona, Eugene had enough and gave the sash back to Edmund before making his way back to the kingdom. As Edmund reflects on how he messed things up with his son, the Stabbington Brothers capture the king and him in their plan to kill Eugene. Despite still being angry with Edmund, Eugene chose to save his father from his former partners and luckily survives their boulder trap, but ends up being trapped in a cave while Edmund believed that Eugene was killed. Because Edmund's horse, Domino, was getting tired of Eugene being mad at his rider he, with some help from Hamuel, manged to show Eugene that Edmund's lucky bobbles were items from his childhood. Looking through his childhood toys and cheating items helped Eugene to understand that Edmund has indeed kept tabs on his, and his attitude towards Edmund changed before he and Rapunzel went to his rescue. Edmund was pleased to see his son alive and that he called him "Dad" after he had called him "Eugene" instead of "Horace". Because the their family's prize sash that destroyed, Edmund and Corona's blacksmith, Xavier, make Eugene a new and much better sash that is white and gold, like their shade favourite Flynn Rider book. Pleased with his new sash, the two hug each other as father and son. In "Cassandra's Revenge", Edmund reveals the true date of Eugene's real birthday, along with informing the people, who helped to throw his son a surprise party, that Eugene is one year older than he believed himself to be. Eugene to shocked to learn this and didn't take the news well at first, but he later came to expect it with Rapunzel's help. Fanon Before Eugene's Dark Kingdom origins were revealed in "Destinies Collide", fans had theorized that he might have a connection to the kingdom and it's king, who a few fans had thought died from his illness, before Edmund was revealed to be alive and the estranged father of Eugene. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia *The third season opening has the drawings of Eugene and Edmund standing beside each other. *The new sash Edmund makes for Eugene is the very sash that he wears on his wedding day in Tangled Ever After.